cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalist Party of the Republic of Tungan
Die Republik von Tungan Nationalistische Partei is the ruling party in the nation of Tungan, properly known as the Republik von Tungan or the Föderativ Republik von Tungan. It is led by Luis Voltaire V, who holds the title of Präsident von Die Republik. The party was founded in 1972 with an original member count of 32, among these the future leader of the party and Präsident of the Republik von Tungan, Espusa Buhr. It was formed in secrecy since at this time all political parties opposing the fascist ruler Generalissimo Daniel Wundt were unwanted and its members were sentenced to life in prison, work camps, or death. The Party's Secret Beginnings In it's beginnings the party met in various locations so that no suspicion over people congregating in a certain location would foil their plans. From the year 2004 to 2006, when Generalissimo Daniel Wundt's health was dwindling and more liberty regarding political party campaigning was allowed, the Nationalistische Partei started gaining popularity and was seen as a favourite to win the elections that were to follow the death of Daniel Wundt as he had said himself that he was appointing no successor and that Democracy would probably be the best plan for Tungan after his death. Rise to Popularity Many party meetings were held in which the members would opt to tell the people of Tungan of the party. Rallies were held in which people were told about the party. Gradually the numbers of the party rose from it's original 30 to more than 30,000 across the various lands that constituted Tungan at that time. When Daniel Wundt suffered a stroke and went into a comatose state in March 2006 it was obvious that he would soon die and that Tungan was set to becoming a Democratic Republic. Defying all of the anti-political part laws set up during the rule of Daniel Wundt as defying the Tungan Secret Polezei, who was at this time leaderless, people started congregating more openly and freely. The Helsinki Rallies held by the party convinced the people that the Tungan Nationalistische Partei was to be the one that would usher in a new era of prosperity and peace to Tungan. The newly appointed leader of the party, Espusa Bühr, was to be their candidate for President of the Republik in the coming elections that were to happen as soon as Daniel Wundt died. On October the 2nd of 2006 Generalissimo Daniel Wundt died and with him Wundtist Tungan. A temporary leader, Oskar Lehmann, was put in until elections could be finished. Elections of October 2006 The Tungan Nationalistische Partei immediately was set on winning the Presidency so that they may establish a Föderativ Republik and make Tungan one of the most prosperous nations in the world. The outcome of the elections were what dictated the type of government Tungan was to have and what type of future lay ahead of it. The Tungan Nationalistische Partei, or TNP as it came to be known, started campaigning for the position of Ruling party and for their leader, Espusa Buhr, to become the President of Tungan. One of the other party's that had high member counts and was somewhat popular was the Tungan Communist Party (TCP) and the Tungan Democratic Party (TDP). At first, these parties were extremely popular when it came for the race for ruler of Tungan, whatever that would be for each party. During the latter part of the elections however, it was clear that the TNP would succeed in making Espusa Buhr the new leader of Tungan. The race for the Tungan Bundestag majority was still open to all parties. It was only after the results of the Bundestag senators elections that the TNP knew that they were the majority party in the Bundestag with 78 of 102 senator positions. The senators were elected were to be from each Stadt in Tungan. On the 1st of November the election results were known. Die Republik von Tungan Nationalistische Partei had won the elections with 83% of the votes and winning the majority in the newly established Tungan Bundestag. Establishment of Die Republik von Tungan On 2 November, in a very moving inauguration speech by Espusa Buhr as the new Präsident, he established Tungan as a Republik and he, along with top party officials named it Die Föderativ Republik von Tungan. He then laid out the plans that the TNP had for the new Republik von Tungan to achieve prosperity, sovereignty, and presence in the world stage. One of which would be to join the newly established coalition of nations that was known as the Allied Coalition for International Defense. The creation of more jobs, initiation of trade with other countries, and acquisition of more valuable territory were top on the priorities of Espusa Buhr and the TNP for Die Republik. Category:Political parties